This invention relates to a connector to be connected to a card such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card.
For example, this type of card connector is disclosed in JP-B 4385047 (Patent Document 1), the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIG. 23, the card connector of Patent Document 1 comprises an accommodation portion and a plurality of contacts. The accommodation portion accommodates a card inserted into the card connector along an insertion direction. The contacts are arranged within the accommodation portion. Each of the contacts has a first fulcrum portion, a first flat spring, a second fulcrum portion and a second flat spring. The first fulcrum portion is constantly in contact with a bottom of the accommodation portion. The first flat spring extends from the first fulcrum portion in an ejection direction opposite to the insertion direction. The second fulcrum portion is located at an end of the first flat spring. The second fulcrum portion is brought into contact with the bottom of the accommodation portion when the first flat spring is bent downward with the first fulcrum portion as fulcrum. The second flat spring extends from the second fulcrum portion in the insertion direction of the card. An end of the second flat spring functions as a contact portion which is to be brought into contact with an electrode of the card.
The contact of the card connector like that of Patent Document 1 needs to be provided with a guide portion in order to be prevented from being buckled upon an abutment with the card. The guide portion needs to be located forward of the contact portion. For example, the second flat spring of Patent Document 1 functions as the guide portion. It is preferable that the guide portion extends long while sloping relative to the insertion direction. On the other hand, a connector, which is to be connected to a micro SIM card or a nano SIM card, is required to be reduced in size depending on a size of the card. Moreover, as the size of the card becomes smaller, a position of the electrode of the card needs to be nearer to the end of the card. Accordingly, in order for the connector to be reduced in size, the contact portion of the contact needs to be nearer to an insertion opening. When the contact portion is near to the insertion opening, it is difficult to make the guide portion sufficiently long. Thus, when the connector is reduced in size, it is difficult to provide the guide portion having sufficient length.